Real
by nessh
Summary: Namaku Katniss Everdeen, bukan, Katniss Mellark. Dulu aku berpartisipasi dalam Hunger Games. Dua kali. Aku terlibat dalam pemberontakan, aku Sang Mockingjay. Prim meninggal. Aku membunuh Presiden Coin, dia tidak lebih baik dari Snow. Aku kembali ke Distrik 12. Mom pindah ke Distrik 4. Gale pindah ke Distrik 2. Aku menikahi Peeta dan sekarang aku hamil. Post Mockingjay. Everlark


Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Real<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p>Namaku Katniss Everdeen, bukan, Katniss Mellark. Dulu aku berpartisipasi dalam Hunger Games. Dua kali. Aku terlibat dalam pemberontakan, aku Sang Mockingjay. Prim meninggal. Aku membunuh Presiden Coin, dia tidak lebih baik dari Snow. Aku kembali ke Distrik 12. Mom pindah ke Distrik 4. Gale pindah ke Distrik 2, menikahi seorang gadis bernama Olive. Peeta kembali ke Distrik 12. Aku dan Peeta menikah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang—<p>

Aku hamil.

Aku ingat saat Peeta bertanya tentang bayi pertama kali. Hanya setahun setelah pemberontakan berakhir. Presiden Paylor meresmikan memorial di Capitol, kami pergi kesana. Annie sudah melahirkan anaknya bersama Finnick, seorang anak laki-laki bernama Reef Finnick Odair. Peeta menggendong Reef, aku bisa melihat dia menginginkan hal yang sama. Aku tahu dia _selalu _menginginkannya. Tapi aku tidak pernah menginginkannya. Malam itu, dia bertanya padaku tentang bayi. Aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Peeta menerimanya. Dia selalu menerimanya.

Kami menikah setahun setelahnya. Kami menikah secara sangat sederhana. Menandatangani dokumen di Justice Building dan melakukan Toasting di rumah, hanya kami berdua. Walau begitu, aku memberitahu Mom aku akan menikahi Peeta seminggu sebelumnya. Namun Mom tidak bisa datang atau tidak mau, aku tidak tahu dan jujur aku tidak terlalu peduli. Selain Mom, kami memberitahu Haymitch. Tapi dia tidak datang, pingsan setelah menenggak dua botol alkohol yang dia temukan di dapur rumahku.

Peeta menanyakan tentang bayi lagi malamnya. Aku kembali menolaknya dan Peeta kembali menerimanya.

Selama ini aku menyukai rutinitas yang kami lakukan setiap hari. Kami bangun di pagi hari, sarapan bersama, Peeta pergi ke toko roti yang dia bangun kembali sejak ia kembali ke 12 dan aku pergi berburu atau membantu Greasy Sae di tempat makan yang dibangunnya atau pergi ke Danau. Tengah hari aku akan pergi ke toko roti untuk menemui Peeta dan Rory Hawthorne yang bekerja pada Peeta. Di malam hari, kami berdua dan Haymitch akan makan malam bersama di rumah kami. Terkadang, kami juga mengundang keluarga Hawthorne (hanya Hazelle, Rory dan Posy, Vick ikut bersama Gale ke DIstrik 2). Peeta kadang menanyakan tentang bayi, tapi aku selalu memberinya jawaban yang sama.

Lalu suatu hari, di tahun pernikahan kami yang kesepuluh, Gale kembali ke Distrik 12 untuk pertama kalinya.

Gale terlihat seperti Gale yang aku ingat. Hanya terlihat lebih dewasa, sehat dan penampilan yang berbeda. Aku ingat dia menyeringai lebar ketika aku membuka pintu rumahku dan memanggilku Catnip seperti biasa. Gale tidak datang sendiri, dia bersama istrinya dan tiga anak yang mengekor di belakang mereka.

Olive Hawthorne mengingatkanku pada Cahsmere. Rambutnya pirang emas dan mata berwarna biru gelap, dia sangat cantik dan terlihat seusia denganku. Dia tersenyum ramah dan memperkenalkan ketiga anaknya padaku dan Peeta. Yang tertua, Amity Hope Hawthorne, terlihat persis seperti ibunya. Hanya mata kelabunya yang tampaknya dia dapat dari Gale. Lalu si kembar, Hunter Justice dan Archer Noble Hawthorne yang terlihat persis seperti Gale.

Gale mengundangku dan Peeta untuk makan malam di rumah Rory yang baru. Peeta mengatakan iya sebelum aku bisa melepaskan mataku dari ketiga anak di hadapanku.

Rory baru saja menikahi seorang gadis yang pindah ke Distrik 12 dari Distrik 5 bertahun-tahun yang lalu bernama Adelpha. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya si kecil Rory sudah menikah. Tentu dia sudah tidak kecil lagi. Begitu pula dengan Vick yang sudah berusia 19 tahun dan Posy yang sudah berusia 16 tahun. Mereka bukan anak-anak lagi. Jika Prim masih hidup, mungkin dia akan menikahi Rory. Mungkin.

Aku melihat Peeta bermain dengan anak-anak Gale di halaman malam itu. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia dan anak-anak itu terlihat menyukai Peeta. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sesak di dadaku melihatnya. Peeta menginginkan anak-anak, aku tahu itu dan aku tidak bisa memberikannya semua itu. Aku tidak merasakan Gale yang sudah duduk di sampingku.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya anak-anakku menyukai Mellark." Katanya. Aku bisa mendengar senyuman di nada bicaranya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai Peeta." Kataku. "Kecuali kau."

"Aku tidak pernah aku tidak menyukai Mellark. Pria itu sulit untuk dibenci."

Aku menatap Gale. "Benar? Bukan itu yang aku lihat bertahun-tahun lalu."

Gale tertawa kecil. "Kita masih anak-anak dan aku cemburu padanya. Dia bisa menarik perhatianmu tanpa perlu banyak berusaha. Aku berada disisimu bertahun-tahun namun dia yang mendapatkan semua perhatianmu."

Aku tersadar, Gale tidak pernah tahu cerita tentang aku dan Peeta sudah dimulai jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengan Gale. Untuk Peeta, itu dimulai saat dia melihatku menyanyikan The Valley Song di hari pertama kami bersekolah. Untukku, itu dimulai saat Peeta menyelamatkan hidupku. Jadi aku menceritakan semua itu pada Gale dan dia terlihat terkejut.

"Tidak heran kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu Catnip." Kata Gale setelah aku selesai bercerita. "Hatimu selalu menjadi miliknya sejak awal."

Gale dan keluarganya, plus Vick, tinggal di Distrik 12 selama seminggu. Selama itu, anak-anak senang main ke rumahku atau ke toko roti. Karena Peeta selalu menyuplai mulut mereka dengan Cookie, Cake atau manisan lainnya. Gale dan Olive mewanti-wanti Peeta untuk tidak memberikan mereka terlalu banyak manisan. Namun Peeta tetap memberikan mereka manisan seperti yang selalu dia lakukan pada Reef Odair, apapun yang aku dan Annie katakan padanya.

"Mereka bilang aku tidak boleh memberikan _terlalu banyak _manisan. Bukan tidak memberikan mereka manisan sama sekali kan." Peeta membela diri saat aku menangkap basah dirinya sedang menyuapkan cookie yang baru dipanggangnya ke mulut Hunter dan Archer.

Saat kami mengantar Gale ke stasiun, Peeta terlihat sedih. Membuatku mulai benar-benar memikirkan tentang anak-anak. Hunger Games sudah tidak ada lagi. Anak-anak di Distrik 12 tidak pernah kekurangan makanan atau bahkan pendidikan. Mereka bisa memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar Distrik 12 jika mereka mau. Seperti Posy yang emmutuskan untuk mempelajari seni di sebuah sekolah di Capitol.

Di tahun kelimabelas pernikahan kami, Peeta tidak bertanya lagi tentang anak-anak. Mungkin dia sudah menyerah dan menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mau memiliki anak.

Rory sudah memiliki 2 anak, Pearl dan Faith. Gale sudah menambahkan seorang anak lagi dalam keluarganya, seorang anak laki-laki bernama Arrow. Bahkan teman lamaku dan Peeta, Delly dan Thom, sudah menikah dan memiliki dua anak, Madge dan Talman. Mereka semua terlihat sangat bahagia dan lengkap.

Jadi saat kami mengunjungi Reef dan Annie di Distrik 4, aku berkata pada Peeta.

"Tanya aku Peeta."

Peeta terlihat bingung. "Tanya kau apa?"

"Tentang—tentang—bayi." Aku menggumam.

Peeta mengerutkan keningnya sesaat, lalu matanya melebar, dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku. Mata birunya menatapku dalam, mata biru yang indah dan penuh cinta yang selalu membuat darahku berdesir.

"Katniss, apa kau mau memiliki bayi bersamaku?" tanya Peeta pelan-pelan, seakan memastikan aku mendengar setiap kata yang akan ia katakan.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya."

Senyum di wajah Peeta sangat lebar sampai aku heran itu belum membelah wajahnya menjadi dua. Dia mengangkatku dan memutarku sampai aku pusing sambil tertawa. Aku tertawa juga. Aku tidak pernah melihat Peeta tersenyum seperti itu sejak sebelum Quartel Quell. Aku tidak sadar aku merindukan senyum itu sampai aku melihatnya.

Sekarang aku hamil. Dan aku ketakutan setengah mati.

Jika Prim masih hidup dia akan mengatakan semua ini konyol, bahwa semua orang akan baik-baik saja, termasuk aku dan bayiku. Tapi Prim tidak ada disini.

Entah kenapa memikirkan Prim membuatku semakin takut. Jadi aku mengambil uang yang aku simpan di laci meja, memakai jaket berburu milik Dad dan berlari keluar rumahku tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi.

.

"_Brainless_! Kau disini! Kau membuat semua orang ketakutan setengah mati!" Johanna Mason masih seperti Johanna Mason yang semua orang kenal. Kasar, blak-blakan dan berambut pendek.

Katniss berjalan melewati Johanna tanpa menjawab.

"Katniss!" Annie bangkit dari kursi dan segera memeluk Katniss. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Peeta mencarimu kemana-mana. Jo, telepon Peeta, katakan padanya Katniss ada disini."

Johanna mendengus dan mengomel tentang sesuatu yang tidak bisa Katniss tangkap. Namun dia meninggalkan Annie dan Katniss. Katniss bisa mendengar samar Johanna berbicara di telepon. "_Baker boy_? Yeah. Si _brainless _disini."

Annie kembali dari dapur membawa segelas air dan menyodorkannya pada Katniss. Katniss menerima gelas itu dan meneguk tanpa berkata apapun. Katniss melihat ke sekeliling, dia berharap akan melihat Reef dengan senyum yang selalu mengingkatkan Katniss pada Finnick.

"Reef tidak ada disini. Ada acara di sekolahnya minggu ini jadi dia akan menginap di sekolahnya untuk mendekor aula." Kata Annie, menjawab pertanyaan tidak terucap Katniss.

Katniss mengangguk dan menenggak sisa air di gelas sampai habis lalu meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Aku hamil." Bisik Katniss.

Annie terlihat terkejut. Dia tahu Katniss tidak pernah menginginkan seorang anak. Jadi sekarang, mendengar Katniss mengandung membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Katniss mendongak, kedua matanya berlinang airmata. "Aku takut." Bisiknya lemah.

"Oh Katniss."

Annie bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Katniss erat-erat. Membiarkan Katniss menangis di bahunya. Melihat Katniss seperti ini mengingatkan Annie pada dirinya sendiri saat ia hamil Reef. Dia mengerti ketakutan Katniss, ketakutan setiap mantan Victor, ketakutan yang membuat Johanna menendang setiap lelaki yang mencoba mendekatinya, ketakutan yang membuat Haymitch menjadi seorang pemabuk dan yang membuat Katniss terus menerus menolak permintaan Peeta. Annie sangat mengerti itu, ketakutan bahwa suatu hari nanti Hunger Games akan kembali dan merenggut anaknya darinya. Annie menggeleng pelan, Hunger Games tidak akan kembali.

Saat Katniss sudah sedikit tenang, Annie berlutut di depan Katniss dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang Katniss. Aku juga merasakan itu sebelum Reef lahir. Tapi Kat, Hunger Games sudah tidak ada lagi. Tidak akan pernah ada lagi. Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu, aku sangat takut saat aku tahu aku mengandung Reef dan Finnick tidak akan ada disisiku lagi. Pada akhirnya, Reef adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku."

"Apa semua itu akan hilang? Rasa takut?" tanya Katniss pelan.

Annie menggeleng. "Tidak akan pernah. Tapi itu yang semua ibu rasakan. Aku takut Reef akan jatuh setiap kali aku melihatnya belajar berjalan. Aku takut Reef tidak akan diterima di sekolah karena siapa kedua orangtuanya. Rasa takut yang aku rasakan sebelum Reef lahir dan setelah Reef lahir sangat berbeda. Tapi menjadi orangtua memang seperti itu. Kau takut untuk anakmu, kau bahagia melihat mereka bahagia." Annie menghela nafas. "Dan semua itu sangat berbeda dari apa yang pernah aku rasakan. Lagipula, kau punya Peeta, Katniss. Kau tidak akan menjalani semua ini sendirian. Aku mungkin punya Johanna, kau dan Peeta untuk membantuku, tapi rasanya tidak sama. Setiap malam aku berharap Finnick bisa melihat setiap pertumbuhan Reef. Setiap malam. Kau akan punya Peeta untuk melewati semua itu. Percaya pada Peeta. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

.

Namaku Katniss Everdeen, bukan, Katniss Mellark. Dulu aku berpartisipasi dalam Hunger Games. Dua kali. Aku terlibat dalam pemberontakan, aku Sang Mockingjay. Dulu. Sekarang aku seorang istri _dan _seorang ibu. Putriku Willow dan putraku Rye adalah dua hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku. Setelah Peeta, tentunya.

Willow sangat mirip denganku secara fisik, kecuali untuk mata birunya, namun sangat mirip Peeta dalam hal lainnya. Willow seorang seniman seperti Peeta, dia senang melukis di waktu senggangnya dan mengekor Peeta ke toko roti. Willow senang belajar menghias kue dari ayahnya dan Peeta tentu sangat senang menghabiskan waktu dengan putrinya. Sementara Rye, yang sangat mirip Peeta secara fisik kecuali untuk mata kelabunya, sangat mirip denganku dalam hal lainnya. Rye pendiam namun observan dan memiliki bakat dalam memanah. Aku dan Rye senang pergi berburu setiap pagi di akhir pekan dan membawa pulang berbagai hasil buruan setiap sorenya. Rye dan Willow sangat berbeda, sepertiku dan Peeta. Namun seperti kami berdua, Rye dan Willow saling menjaga satu sama lain.

"Rye! Berhenti menggangguku!"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, aku mengamatimu!"

"Kau tahu aku _benci _ketika orang lain melihatku saat aku melukis! Sekarang keluar! Bermain dengan panahmu atau lakukan sesuatu!"

"Baik!"

Suara pintu ditutup.

"Seperti kau dan aku, huh?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Peeta menyeringai padaku. "Kapan kita seperti itu?"

"Sebelum perang. Ingat kau masuk ke ruang lukisku?" Peeta mengalungkan tangannya di bahuku.

Aku menghela nafas dan bersandar pada suamiku. "Aku ingat. Tapi aku tidak ingat kau berteriak padaku."

"Aku berteriak dalam hati."

Aku memutar mataku. "Benar."

"Aku serius! Aku berteriak dalam hatiku karena aku tidak mau membuatmu menjauh padaku."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menjauh darimu."

Peeta nyengir dan menutup jarak di antara kami. Aku menaruh tanganku di antara rambut pirang milik Peeta. Aku tersenyum dan kami berdua mendengar suara yang kami sayangi yang mengganggu saat menyenangkan itu.

"Eeeww! Mom! Dad! Aku buta!" Rye menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan.

Peeta tertawa kecil, mengecup rambutku dan berbisik pelan di telingaku. "Kita berdua bahagia. Nyata atau tidak nyata?"

Sudah lama aku tidak memainkan permainan ini dengan Peeta. Tidak sejak aku memberitahu Peeta aku hamil Willow. Jadi aku tersenyum, menatap kedua mata biru yang selalu menatapku lembut dan penuh kasih sayang lalu berbisik;

"Nyata."


End file.
